A promise is, A promise
by Broken in silence
Summary: Damon makes a promise to a young Bonnie, but when she grows up, will Damon keep his word...AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter- Promises**_

Damon Looked up at the moon which was bright colored so beautifully with the sky set in a misty black, the air was clean and crisp, a perfect night for hunting, he _thought _as he made his way through the park a leisure in his every step, only something was off, Damon could feel it rumble through his bones; Damon sensed this magical pull come over his senses as he made his way through the crackling leaves and broken tree branches; so he tries to brush it off.

As he came upon his latest prey, he could feel something gawking at him, Damon sensed her presence as he drained the life from his latest victim.

Damon ripped into this helpless prey right in-front of whoever lurked in the shadows. . . . Bonnie watched him unable to move, she couldn't move something held her legs in place; maybe she was in shock either way she didn't move; as she watched from behind the large Oak tree unafraid of him and what she just witnessed.

In a flash Damon's face turns from black and red to, crisp and pale refined features of a gentle nature; she timidly looked on, as he cleaned his mouth and black leather jacket, turning to face her direction. . .

something moved his legs towards her. Finding himself upon a most fortunate scene. Damon smirked with a slight squint of his eyes…this child had an ominous aura, something was familiar about her; He only stepped so close as to not draw attention to them incase she were to scream.

"Most kids, would be screaming by now."

Bonnie caught her breath, she was a somewhat fearless child, because she's always known of the supernatural world , although not truly believing her grams, she just didn't fear it either…but now that she's seen it up close she wasn't afraid at least she wasn't afraid of him.

"I'm not most kids…" Bonnie looked Damon clear in his ice-blue eyes, that twinkled in the moonlight.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as if he were truly concerned. this need to be protective forces its way through his psyche.

"I was on my way back to my grams, house"

Damon looks around at the dark streets assessing the situation. "At this time of night, alone, aren't you a little too young, to be out this late, where anything can happen to you…" He threatened her in a subtlety manor.

"your not gonna hurt me!" The young Bonnie was confident in her words as she spoke them so matter-a- factly.

Damon smirked. "Oh, is that so…" He taunted. "Yeah" Damon stepped closer to the young girl he bent down to look her square in those green-eyes that conveyed a navie innocence.

Damon parted his lips thinking carefully of what to say. "You know my secret, I may not have a choice" his last words trail-off into a whisper.

Bonnie didn't flinch. "But you wont, I know it" She also smirked.

Damon shrugs all nonchalant, if there was one thing Damon Salvatore didn't do, that was hurt kids… "Plus, I wont say anything, about you being a _vampire_" Bonnie whisper's vampire nodding all serious.

"Why, should I trust you? You're a child" He throw his hands up in annoyance.

"I can tell you, my secret" Bonnie offers all excited.

Damon scoffed. "Your nine, what secrets could you possibly have" Bonnie frowned. "I'm twelve, and I do have a secret"

"Well. Please tell, the suspense is _killing me_" Damon responded sarcastically resting his hands at his chest in mockery.

"You don't have, to be so sarcastic, you know!, I bet you don't have many friends, do you?" Damon yawns, this kid was reading him like an open book and he didn't like that, so he stands there expressionless.

"Your secret, I don't have all day" His tone shows that he didn't like her understanding him.

Bonnie thought about it for a moment. "You have to promise, not to say anything"

"You didn't promise, so, why should I?" Damon responded like a petulant child.

"Fine whatever, I'm a witch" Bonnie now seemed irritated by Damon's behavior, which was how she acted, but she a was pre-teen, what was his excuse.

Damon laughs at the petite girl with cinnamon skin, whose green-eyes saw right-through him; reading him with words unspoken from his own mouth, her curly hair cascaded down her heart-shaped face hiding her doe-eyes, that with one look would probably have you wrapped around her little fingers, that's probably why he's stayed and chatted with her for so long.

"Where are your parents?" he was curious, about why she was on the streets this time of night.

Bonnie sighs taking a seat on the bench. "Well, I don't really know my mom, and my dad is always working…so I spend most of my time with my grams"

Damon raised his brow. "Sucks for you"

"Your…your not very good at this, are you?"

Damon hesitantly took a seat next to her confused. "Good at what?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Comforting, people! Being nice"

Damon takes offence because this was the nicest he's been to anybody in years, the longest conversation he's had in the past decade.

"What do you know?, you're a child!" Damon replied childishly, and Bonnie rolled her eyes. Damon looked at her from his peripheral. "You, want some ice-cream or something?"

"_Yes, please_" Bonnie smiled at Damon. He stood quickly nodding for her to follow.

"By the way, what's your name little one?"

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett"

Damon stops for a moment taking a very good look at her, she had Emily's eyes, she was the spitting image of her great-great-great-great grandmother, that's why she made him uneasy and protective all at the same time. Her aura, the reason he could sense her, made complete sense to him now…

"And yours?"

"Damon Salvatore" Damon eyes get all big as he say's his name, as if she should have heard of him by now.

"That's cute" Bonnie say's smiling up at him. Damon frowns looking down on her. "Don't say things like that, a name can't be cute" Bonnie furrowed her brow. " Why, not?"

"Because, I said so!" Damon retorted quickly not looking down at her. "Well, doesn't matter, I think it's cute"

Damon frowned tiresome."Please, stop saying that, it'll ruin my bad boy persona…and I can't have that" Damon whined.

Bonnie just snickers." so, how old are you?"

"Old!" Damon didn't like to be questioned, but children were curious.

"Hey Damon, since you don't have any friends, I'll be yours"

"_Who says_, I don't have any friends" Damon asked quickly. Bonnie just twisted her lips up at Damon like get serious, he just huffed ignoring her.

"So, can I?" Bonnie asked persist. Damon looked down on her exhaling heavily. "Fine, now shut-up asking" He groaned out.

Damon and Bonnie walked a little more, eating there ice-cream. Damon sees this sadness on her cinnamon cheeks, hiding behind those eyes, that he didn't like because somehow they understood him.

"Why, so down little one?"

Bonnie smacked her lips, releasing a heavy sigh. "I have to get married" Bonnie pouts all cutesy.

"Aren't you a little young, for that type of commitment?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Not now! _dummy_" Bonnie gave Damon a "_Duh_" look.

Damon smirked at her feistiness, he didn't even understand why he was even interested in her or why he remotely cared… "you wanna talk about it?"

Bonnie gave Damon the once over he was well-kept but his raven black hair was all messy, something untrustworthy bounced off him, even with her powers in there early stages she sensed that about him…but something inside, made her see beyond his outward stature, she moved herself so that she was across from where Damon stood all nonchalant.

"My grams, told me that I was destined for greatness and I was to marry another, powerful witch, when I turn eight-teen…but-"

"You Don't want to" Damon interrupted her quickly.

"No! because there's someone else, I'm suppose to marry" Damon smirked. "Yeah! and how do you know that?"

"Because, I'm a witch silly, I dreamed about it"

"So, who do you marry?"

Bonnie shrugs. "I don't know, I didn't see his face, But I just know its not this other witch"

"Your pretty insightful, for a nine year old"

"I'm twelve" Bonnie stressed that she was twelve.

Damon just rolls his eyes, licking his ice-cream. Bonnie and Damon finish there ice-creams watching the night's sky.

"Alright…I'll make you deal little one, if you haven't found that special guy your suppose to marry …when you turn eight-teen, I'll marry you" Damon say's it so sincerely with a nonchalant mannerism.

Bonnie eyes gets all soft and surprised. " You mean it?"

Damon shrugged. "More than you know" which was weird. because Damon didn't mean half the things he told people for some odd reason he meant every word.

"You have to promise it" Bonnie tells him quickly with excitment.

"I promise, now come on…I'll take you home"

Damon walks Bonnie back to her grams, readying to make a hasty exit, the young witch stops him asking if they'll keep in touch. Damon promises he'll be around and she could depend on him… so every night; Bonnie makes her to the park hoping to run into Damon but she never does, he's never there. So after three weeks of trying to catch him, Bonnie stops looking for him but she wonder's if she'll see him again…

Damon watches her wait for him, but he keeps his distance he doesn't have time for pre-teen's , he had better things to do like drink and chase after women…and playing friends with some kid wasn't going to get in the way of all his plans, so Damon merely blows town yet again, he realizes he couldn't just do that to her, his only true friend...


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- I backed up a little from chapter 1, I wanted one more chapter with young Bonnie and Damon to connect them just a little more…._

_**Chapter -the gift**_

Damon strolled back into town having only been gone a month, he had to do something before he officially blows mystic falls leaving it in a trail of his dust…but somebody was waiting for him to keep his word. So he makes his way into the park, still with that leisure and arrogance in his steps; he spotted the petite child who saw Damon for what he truly was, a monster with a heart… if he could spill all to her he would, yet she's still young at heart and mind….and now is not the time.

"Psst…" Damon gains the doe-eyed girls attention pulling her away from some tacky vampire book. Stepping from behind the big oak tree smirking , he wasn't surprised that he found her here.

"Damon!" excited to see him again, Bonnie hugs the rouge vampire; who wasn't to good at affection. Confused about how to respond, Damon merely taps the top of head. "There, _there_"

"I'm not a dog" Bonnie swats his hand away. Damon shrugs. "Whatever, I'm not good at this"

"_Clearly_" She responed full of sass.

"Anybody, ever tell you, you're a smartass"

Bonnie just snickers. "Anybody, ever tell you, you act like a _big baby_..."

"Ha, Ha ,Touché" Bonnie wrinkles her brow, because she doesn't understand. "what?"

"Never mind" Damon gazes at the orange and yellow sky, the sun was absolutely beautiful when it was setting. Bonnie glances down at her book, staring back at Damon, "what are you looking at?"

Bonnie shrugs innocently. " I was just wondering! How come you don't sparkle in the sunlight"

"Because, I live in the real world, where vampires burn up in the sun" this time Damon gave her the "_Duh_" look now.

"But according to this book-" Damon snatched the book. "_Twilight!, _never read those book, and by the way, if Edward were a real vampire he'd grow a pair and stop being so whipped, and do away with that annoying wolf" Damon throw the book.

"So, I guess your _Team Edward_" Bonnie raised her eye-brows smirking. "Don't get cute" Damon squinted at her, shaking his head.

"So, how come you can walk around in sunlight? then..." Bonnie waits anxiously for his answer. "Because, of this ring…it was spelled by a very powerful witch" Damon clicks his tongue against his cheeks and teeth, omitting the fact that it was her ancestor Emily, that spelled this ring. "_Cool_" Bonnie says gazing at the ring. Damon and Bonnie sit in silence for a moment because he can tell that she must ask him something. "You left, didn't you?"

Damon doesn't answer her, because he finds it hard to lie to the young witch. Damon just reaches inside his black leather- jacket grabbing something.

"I got this for you..." Damon hands the small box to her, making sure not to make eye-contact..

Bonnie grins looking at the box and Damon.

"You missed me! didn't you?" Bonnie says with a smirk.

Damon scoffs. "_No_! I couldn't miss you, I barely know you" Damon has, his face twisted in disgust.

Bonne just rolls her eyes. "Than, why are you here?" she crosses her arms teasingly. "Just, shut-up and open it" Damon says becoming agitated. He hated how she demanded the truth from him, that she forces him to be honest with himself about his actions.

This huge smile comes across her young mouth and her eyes light-up. "I love it, _thanks_" it was something that would always remind her of Damon. Bonnie goes to hug him; but she remembers he isn't good with _being mushy_… even though clearly he was. she puts her tiny hand underneath his holding it… Damon tilts his head at her, looking down at there hands; this uncomfortable look graces his face. "You shouldn't, hold my hand"

"Why not?"

"People might think, I'm a pedophile" Bonnie crunches her face. "Pedophile?"

"As in pervert" Bonnie laughs a little.

"I thought ,you didn't care what people thought of you-"

Damon blinks rapidly at her. "I don't! " Damon interrupted her quickly. Yet still he didn't remove his hand from hers.

"Do you care! what I think?" This insecure look glossies those green-eyes that had a template of gold. "_Please" _he says all nonchalant trying to be in deniel, Bonnie knew what that _"please" r_eally meant.

Damon cleared his throat. " what time, do you need to be home?"

Bonnie pouts, because she wanted to spend some more time with Damon. "Right now, actually! my grams was really mad that I was sneaking out"

"She should be, the streets are no place for, a nine year old"

"I'm almost, thirteen" Damon twisted his lips. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that, _almost doesn't count" _Damon smiles all smug. Bonnie shakes her head at Damon, getting up with her walking off, his hand loosely falls from hers but she holds tightly to the cuff of his leather-jacket.

Damon and Bonnie make it back to her grams house, just like they had the first night they met officially, although unknown to them both they've been connected for longer than they realize. "Are you leaving, again?" The sadness in her voice, behind that question couldn't be hidden. "You'll see, me again?" Bonnie looks up at him with those eyes, and "_yes" _he was wrapped around her finger. "How, do I know that, you might forget about me"

Damon smiles. "Impossible, you and me! _Were connected_" Bonnie smiles back at Damon, who averts his gaze, he didn't like being seen as the good guy. "Stop!"

"Stop what?" Still looking all cutesy at Damon.

"Stop! looking at me, like I hung the moon, you pre-teen child" Damon says it rudely, he didn't want her looking at him like some good-guy, because he wasn't. " _Fine_" Bonnie says it sarcastically.

"Alright, see you in six-years" Damon turns to leave. "Hey! Damon" Bonnie waves her finger for Damon to bend down. " What?" He says it through clenched teeth in a hurry to be done, so that he could make a grand return six years from now.

Bonnie kisses Damon's cheek. "_See ya_!" Bonnie runs in the house, as Damon removes the stunned look from his refined features… for a moment Damon, stops his hand from removing the kiss but he does, because he's not that guy….

but only time will tell...


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing all characters to the cw and L.J. Smith, expect (Caleb.)**_

_**Chapter- six years gone by, I missed you**_

_**a/n- Okay readers thanks to everyone, I know I forgot my manners on the first two chapters, and I didn't want you all to think I'm ungrateful, I appreciate any and all of you who read and review and those that just like to read, so thanks….and sorry about the wait school and work are hijacking my life. Ahh I need some me time.**_

Damon stayed in the shadows, like he's done all week long, he's wondered countless times if she could sense his presence like he could her, but nothing, _ever_, she's always too damn distracted…he watched her night after night, she comes to this damn park where they made there first connection. He couldn't believe after all these years this would be the place he'd find her.

As he watches her day in and day out; he continues to tell himself that, he was curious and that's all. He was curious only about how her life was going. He would never admit that he missed her, not ever.

He was curious, nothing more, nothing less….

Bonnie groans she can't take it anymore , he was being very intrusive this person lurking in the shadows.

"Hey!, just so you know, stalking is not an alluring quality, it just makes you crazy and police ready." Bonnie yelled at the figure lurking in shadows.

"Who says, I was stalking you!" Damon delivered quickly.

"You just popped out of nowhere, that alone screams stalking" she countered quickly and sarcastic . "Okay lets get one thing straight, I wasn't stalking, I was _watching_"

"From the shadows, yeah silly me, for ever thinking such a thing" the cynicism in her voice, gives even Damon a moment of pause.

Damon frowned. "And people say, am sarcastic"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, as she stood in a nonchalant manner, like she had no idea he was, Damon gave these quizzical looks trying to read her; like she had been able to read him ,all those years ago. he couldn't figure-out why she wasn't over the moon that he'd come back.

Granted his big return was stalking her. . . But that was just for research.

Curiosity had a hold of him.

"Sassy as ever, just like I remember" Damon smirked.

Bonnie squinted. "_Humph, _sorry I can't say the same"

"Seriously, your gonna stand there and tell me you don't remember this face" Damon flashed her, his most all American boy next door smile.

Bonnie shrugged. "Nope, sorry" Damon furrowed his brow thinking she couldn't have forgotten him, _no-way. _"Your lying, you've become a liar"

Bonnie chuckled a little. "I have no reason to lie to you, I barely know you" She tilted her head.

Damon scratches his head thinking dubiously hard about how to jog her memory. And in a moments notice his refined features are cold, he is mirrored in the form of a monster, the shadows of red and black cloud his face.

Damon could hear her heart it was calm and steady, she wasn't frightened at all, Bonnie just stared at his face mesmerized almost in a trance… she thought he was _beautiful._

"Aren't you frightened?" a menacing tone, accompained by grimace look.

"No!, should I be?"

"Most people . . . would be screaming by now" Damon stood in a threatening manner. Bonnie smirked slyly. "I'm not most people" Damon moaned slightly intrigued reminiscent words once uttered by a feisty child.

Damon dared to take a step closer, his fangs dripping with hunger.

"Weird!, I feel like, I've had this conversation before" Bonnie shifted her gaze coyly. Damon didn't say a word, he merely watched her, he was trying to figure out this game she was playing with him…he could accept six years is a long time to not see somebody, but to forget them completely, _to forget him_, that he couldn't accept.

"So! Why are you following me?" Bonnie twisted her lips anxious for a answer, but keeping her emotions in check.

Damon circled around her invading her space; he leaned in from behind taking a quick sniff of her hair, Jasmine "_nice_" he thinks. "I was curious"

"About me?"

"Not really!" Damon shrugs showing disinterest.

Bonnie stared those Damn eyes at Damon, like she just knew he was lying. And Damon didn't bother to look at the skeptical look on her face.

"Who's the liar now?" Bonnie looked at him demanding the truth. And Damon still hated that she always saw past his damn facade. "Stop it!"

Bonnie bit into her lip amused. "What?"

"Don't play core with me little-_YOU_,_YOU GIRL_" Damon raised his voice clear irritation peeking, he was getting tired of this game she was playing at with him.

"_OOH_! That was almost scary" Bonnie faked a shiver of fear.

Damon invaded her space hovering over her. "I can easily change that"

"I think, that was a threat" Bonnie didn't remove herself from his close proximity.

Damon throw his hands up in defeat. "This was a mistake, _not worth it_, Making stupid promises, to children and … actually showing up"

Bonnie smiled he was definitely how she remembered quick tempered and childish.

"You showed up, To what,? fulfill your promise?, Damon! I was nine when you made that promise"

"You were Twelve!" Damon quipped quickly. "_Right_!" Bonnie faked aloofness with a smirk.

"I knew it, like you could forget this face" Damon didn't mean to, but the look he gave her was full of sex.

"Trust me, it wasn't from a lack of trying" She said dryly.

"Okay!, now your just being mean" Damon complained peevishly leaning in, inches from her small heart-shaped face;staring right into those lovely green orbs.

"Actually, I'm just making sure, I still got it"

Damon looks at her confused. "Got what?" Bonnie smiles gleeful. "The ability to get to you"

"You! don't Get to me" He shook his head.

"I remember, you use to be a better liar"

"Shut-up, I'm a master manipulator" Bonnie taps his chest. "If. . . that's what you need to tell yourself"

Damon tightened his jaw, she was no-longer a child, so that made her free game in his book, his quick temper and her antagonizing him wasn't looking to good for her at the moment.

"Watch it, little girl"

Bonnie tilted her head. "Or what?" She challenged.

Damon crossed his arms childishly smirking. She gave him the once over has they stood there silent; reading each other he still had that untrustworthy look about him. And she could still see Damon for what he was.

Damon watched her, she was different, no longer a gullible child, she has learned, experienced things… exhaling Damon rested his back against the tree; and there she stood little Bonnie Bennett all grown-up. Her cinnamon skin now a little bronze, that brownish hair no-longer cascaded down her face, but pulled back into a pony-tail, still petite but curvier, and those eyes just as green and doe-filled as the day he saw her.

_Wow!_, six years has done her good, Damon thinks to himself smiling, a smile he quickly replaced with a smirk.

"So, its been you following me all week…?" Bonnie took a seat on the park bench.

"No!" Damon said quickly.

Bonnie twisted her lips. "Okay, yes! So, what?" Damon crossed his arms childishly. "So what!" he repeated.

Bonnie shakes her head, at how defensive he gets whenever he's confronted with the truth by her.

This also makes Damon smile a nonessential smile, amused…that she was able to feel his presence.

_They are connected after-all_.

"So, is he the _special guy_?" Damon asked sarcastically using air quotes. "Your still a sarcastic jerk, I see" She smiled. "People, probably still don't like you"

"And you still think, you know me" Damon frowns. "And for your information, people love me… especially those of the opposite sex" Damon wiggled his brow and smirked.

"It must be your good-looks, because it cannot be that charming personality and your ability to disappear" that last bit came out quite snippy.

Damon is mute for a minute. but he was finally getting it, she was twelve and he should have known better. "Your mad at me, why?" Damon said it more like a statement than a question through clenched teeth.

"I'm not!" Bonnie averted eye-connect from Damon, wiping the quick tear forming in her eye. Although Bonnie had known that Damon wouldn't be in her life, she had kind-of hoped he'd change his mind and be around for her like he promised. and him being here now, was all to much.

Damon still wasn't good at comforting people tapping her shoulder. "There now…you want some ice-cream, or something?" Reverting back to when she was younger.

Bonnie looked at Damon "Your, still terrible at this, and I'm not twelve anymore" Damon pulled his hand back, "What do you expect!" Damon asked frustrated. Bonnie rolled her eyes nudging him. "How, bout that ice-cream"

Bonnie starts to walk off ahead of Damon. "I would of came back sooner, if you really needed me too" Damon says still sitting not looking at her. "You coming" Bonnie just smiles to herself, he uses his Vampire speed catch up. "So, tell me about Caleb"

Bonnie looks at him suspiciously. "How do you, know his name?"

"I listen" Damon tapped his ears.

Bonnie wrinkles her brow. "So, you're a stalker and a eavesdropper"

"Like I said, I was curious…"

Bonnie just rolls her eyes smiling, how quickly they've fallen back into a comfortable place, she had really missed him… Bonnie gazed up at Damon shaking off the memory, being in the moment as she caught up with Damon again.

Bonnie's hand grazes his and this strange feeling emerges in his body, it surges through from his toes, up his legs and thighs, shoots through his chest and crawls under his finger-tips; Damon tightens his jaw once more; he knew this feeling only this wasn't the first time he felt it. it wasn't this strong, back than the sensation was faint yet timid, this one was bold and crippling…her powers were coming in strong.

"Were here?"

Damon has this indescribable look on his handsome features. "I should go"

Bonnie sighs, what was she expecting _really_ from Damon. "Alright, well see ya around"

"Wait!" He grabs her forearm.

"What?" Bonnie hung her head low.

"We should talk about that little promise, I made to you"

Bonnie shrugs noncommittal. "It was dumb promise, you made to a nine year old -"

"Twelve, I made a promise to twelve year old" Damon interrupted steadfast. "Whatever, I hope you don't feel like you have to honor it, because my eighteeth birthday isn't for another four months"

"Oh!, so in the next four months, you expect to met prince invisible face" he sarcastically joked.

"Ha ha, I may not have seen his face, but I'll know him when I met him"

Damon nods smugly. "And how's that?"

"All I have to do, is see his tattoo"

Damon squints laughing.

Bonnie doesn't laugh with him, "What's so funny?" Damon pulls himself together . "Nothing, I just can't wait to see, how this turns out" Damon smirks, clearly thinking this isn't going to work. "Laugh all you want, but I have a plan"

"I'm sure you do" He patronizes her with his of his voice. Bonnie unlocks her front stepping in. "Here, you can start with me" That damn arrogant smirk charmed on his cheek.

"Good-bye Damon!, I'm sure the pleasure was all yours" Bonnie slams the door in Damon's smirking face. she didn't bother to look.

Damon rolls back down his sleeve covering his very own tattoo, still quite intrigued. he turns on his heels, making a mental-note to return whether she likes it or not…

Bonnie goes up to her room, slamming the door she throws her purse down. God Damon was obnoxious and annoying, she rushed to her bedroom window watching the dark vampire walk-away…

Sighing the petite witch made her way to the vanity taking a slump down.

"_I can't believe, he actually came back" _the stunned look on her face, she doesn't feel in control of her body because something makes her hands reach inside the dresser pulling out the small box, Damon had given her when she was twelve.

Bonnie smiles pulling it out, tracing her slender fingers across the necklace accompanied by a diamond ring…him being here sends Bonnie back into memories of that little girl who liked that Damon had made such big promises to be her hero…she liked that he was annoying, quick-tempered, and he wasn't bad on the eyes either. He was still the same from when she was a child, every stupid crush she ever had all lead to _Damon Salvatore, _the one who played his way into every teenage memory she ever had, she blamed her vivid imagination.

Bonnie throw herself on the bed, with one single thought on her mind. _Damon Salvatore and what his being here really means._

_Six years had gone by and he had been back in mystic falls for a week_… as he walked away from the petite witches home, he smelled the Virginia air a little deeper as if his false breathes were truly richer since his return, a breathless sigh escaped his bee-stung lips, he had missed the sweet sincerity that only home could provide him...as he made his way down the streets.

He walked the streets of Mystic falls, considering the place he would visit next, he had figured it was a fitting time to pay his little brother an unwelcome visit, with more promises of empty threats and torture. those things amused him to no end.

So, Damon Slaps on a smirk and carries himself home, and along the way he thinks of the little witch, who had grown into such a beautiful women. Damon shakes her off his mind, as quick and fast as the thoughts come, even if he had meant what he said, but how would this work now; he had other commitments unknown to the young witch, things he's done, some of these things will probably make life for _Damon Salvatore _more difficult, more difficult than he'd like.

But as far as the young miss Bennett is concerned his curiosity was quenched, but it wasn't satisfied he needed to know more…

But first, Damon knocked on the door all hugs and smiles, "Hello brother!, Miss me?"….


	4. Chapter 4

AN- sorry! Long wait.

**Chapter -La torta conduce a piu torta cake leads to more cake**

"What! Not happy to see me brother…" Damon just smirks kicking his legs up on the coffee table. " No brother! Its always a pleasure when you come to town." Stefan winks rising the glass of bourbon he poured absentminded.

Damon smirked, as much as he told himself he hated his brother he loved Stefan, he enjoyed that Stefan still put forth the effort to spar with him because nobody truly knows the real Damon like Stefan does and the day Stefan doesn't put forth the effort he's lost his brother for good.

Stefan leaned against the colonial-style threshold. Benevolent words from Damon were fodder.

"Out of curiosity, what brings you back? Here make life miserable for me?"

"Actually brother. . . I want us to start over." Damon pouted his lips, also pouring himself a drink. "You're my little brother, and we should. . . be closer." Damon slapped Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan kept his face blank he didn't believe Damon for one second. "That's hilarious, Now the real reason?" Stefan lifted his brow as he finished his drink.

Stefan and Damon often used the word brother mockingly as a way to remind themselves that they actually were brothers, who once loved each other deeply.

But also it just felt nice to say.

Damon just waved his drink in Stefan's face gulping it with a smirk. "So. . . what's new in your life, Stef!" This question comes out all sly like Damon already has the answers. Stefan's jaw tenses as he squares his shoulders. "What are you up too? Do you know something?"

Damon exhales deeply. "How's my room, I trust its still the same…they'll be plenty of time for more brotherly bonding, I promise." Damon just walks off ignoring Stefan's paranoia, which he had good reason to be when it comes to his wayward brother.

Damon listens from his room as Stefan takes considerable steps across the foyer pacing himself back and forth trying to understand Damon's latest reasoning for being back in town.

If only Damon could admit to himself why he's really come back… Damon comes out of his room back down the living room to an awaiting Stefan. "Why are you here Damon?" Stefan's voice is almost frantic, but he hides it well. Damon shrugs nonchalant pouring a drink. "You seem a little worried Stef, are you hiding something or someone, you don't want me to know about?" Damon taunts pompously.

Before Stefan answers in walks the beautiful brunette who as stolen every part of Stefan. The beautiful girl doesn't even notice there are two people in room as she wraps her body snuggling in Stefan's arms placing a most passionate kiss across his lips. Her body fitting his comfortably.

"Hi." She says with a smile staring into Stefan intense eyes that mellows slightly in her presence. "Well hello there," Elena jumps startled at the smirking face standing near the French door. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Oh no! don't apologize. . . I don't blame you, my brother is quite captivating." Damon said cheekily with a smirk.

"Brother!" Elena turns to look at Stefan's inflexible face. "Damon, and you are?" He steps forward holding his hand out for Elena, kissing it slightly.

"Elena, this is Elena." Stefan finally speaks. His eyes focused on Damon.

Elena looks from one brother to the other. "Stefan, didn't say you were coming to town."

"He didn't know, I wanted to surprise my little brother." Damon looks Stefan in the eyes, mischief glaring behind those baby-blues. "Excuse me, I'll give to two some privacy."

Damon leaves them alone.

"Your brothers back." She meant it as a question but it came out as a statement instead. Elena was obviously curious because Stefan never talks about his family especially his brother. Hell she didn't know for sure he had a brother until this moment. He would always say there was someone but never talked about that someone; and this makes Elena wonder about what could have happen between them?

Stefan doesn't say anything he knows she has answers but its complicated. And he needs to figure out Damon's game plan first.

* * *

Damon showers and lays across his bed waiting for Stefan to make some proclamation over Elena.

"That's Elena, She seems like a great girl, reminds me of someone." Damon winks at Stefan.

"She's not Katherine, Damon."

Damon just smirks getting off the bed.

"Did you come back here for her?" the younger Salvatore questions.

Damon gives him a bored expression. "No! brother... but you obviously did." seriously, why would Damon want to put himself through being second choice yet again? Once was enough!

"Then why are you here Damon?"

"I've got promises to keep and many miles to go before I sleep." He looks down at his phone, a picture of a now grown-up Bonnie Bennett. And he nearly smiles.

Stefan doesn't understand his brothers riddle.

* * *

For the first week of Damon's return all Stefan does is question Damon's return to town and Damon never answers he only mocks and taunts Stefan.

This only makes Stefan grow more suspicious of Damon who comes and goes every night. Obviously he's up to something.

But really he only heads out to find his witch which he rephrases immediately she doesn't belong to him.

Yet.

* * *

His body is a jumbled mess; As he approaches her his face showed things he didn't understand and if anybody paid close enough attention he would look like a man pining.

Damon swiftly sits beside the young witch who wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings.

Bonnie turns startled a bit. "Damon!" She says dryly.

"Bonnie!" he says with a smirk.

"Damon!" she repeats . "Bon-nie" Damon also repeats her name with sarcasm and annoyance. "Now that we've established that we know each others names can we move on."

Bonnie squints suspiciously at him. "I thought you'd be gone by now!" She said so matter- of- Factly, folding her arms across her chest she was still wary of him.

"And leave you. Never!" Damon leans in to invade her personal space.

Bonnie scoffs rolling her eyes. She didn't want to get her hopes up again that Damon would stick around or that he'll actually go through with marrying her.

Damon sees the uneasy look on her face. "What's wrong?" He sounded genuinely concerned but Bonnie knows better.

"I said. I don't need you to feel obliged to me."

"What about my feelings?"

"You have those!" Bonnie says sarcastically.

Damon just immaturely sticks his tongue out at her. "Wow, great response."

He shrugs at her annoyed.

Stefan and Elena walk by stopping the sight stops Stefan in his tracks.

"Bonnie!" Stefan looks shocked to say the least.

"Stefan!"

"Damon."

"Elena."

"And I'm Caroline!" They all turn and look at her because seriously where did she come from.

They all look at each other awkwardly and confused.

"I didn't know you knew Damon?" Stefan asks immediately.

Bonnie looks at him curiously. "I've Known Damon, since I was twelve."

"He's leather Jacket guy!" Caroline blurts out scoping on Damon's entire. As she steps closer having just appeared out of no where, Bonnie looks around again like _Where the hell did she come from_. "Leather Jacket guy?" Damon cocks his brow all amused looking at Bonnie.

"Every guy she liked or had a crush on had to have a leather jacket." Elena cosigns Caroline's earlier blurt.

Bonnie has this shut-the-hell-up look on face aimed at her two best friends. "Yeah, well it a was faze, I got over it."

"Took you about five years." Caroline adds again. "Moving on." Bonnie blurts.

"So are you two on a date?" Caroline asks.

Bonnie cuts Damon a look. "No." She says harsh. Damon squints at the harshness of her voice. "Of course not, she got over me."

Damon says as he gets up taking one last look at Bonnie who doesn't reciprocate. He heads for the bar.

Stefan follows him.

"How do you know Bonnie?"

Damon keeps his back towards Stefan. "She's my friend." Damon curls his lips. "You don't have friends." Damon just smirks. "Exactly… Now leave me alone."

Stefan can see that he was on some level burned by that last exchange with Bonnie.

"This isn't-"

"Over, yeah, yeah, blah, blah." Damon downs his drink.

* * *

Over at the table. "Wow, I see why you had a crush on him… he's hot."She fans herself.

Bonnie looks up from the menu she really wasn't reading. "If you're in that kind... who's full of himself." Bonnie looks straight ahead at the bar. Staring at Damon's backside.

"Seriously, what did you call him um- Sexy older danger guy back when we we're kids."

"Caroline, I was young and naive … a stupid kid, I know better now." Bonnie knows Damon can hear her.

Damon swallows hard because he gets it; He hurt her.

* * *

Bonnie gives her friends their goodbyes as she gestures for the door Stefan stops her. "Bonnie."

"Yeah, Stefan?"Stefan parts his lips slowly. "Did you know that Damon was my brother when we first met?"Bonnie averts her gaze from Stefan. "I figured there was some relation, why?"

Stefan sighs. "I was just wondering why he was back after all these years, you have any idea?"

Bonnie considers telling Stefan about the promise Damon her. "I wouldn't be worried about why he's here, it's not like he's going to stick around." And with that she leaves.

* * *

3:45 am

_Tap, Tap….._Bonnie looks at the clock instantly irritated she throws the covers off herself heading for the annoying tapping sound.

She lifts the window, the cool night air hitting her sending a sudden chill down her spine and perking her breast through her simple white t-shirt.

"Bonnie." Damon whispers drunkenly from down below. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait till morning?" She says brash. "No." He yells.

"Shh.. Keep your voice down my fathers asleep."

Damon taps his finger to his lips shh-ing himself. "Come talk to me." He waves her down.

Bonnie closes the window heading downstairs and out the front door quietly.

She didn't even think to grab a jacket.

"Damon. Damon." Bonnie calls out to Damon who appears suddenly having used his vampire speed. Standing over the small witch. Looking down on her with those piecing eyes of his; she feels something churn and twist on the inside something she shouldn't feel.

But it's something she wants.

Bonnie takes a breathe. "Wh-what's so important?" she stammer out.

He pouts his lips. "Did I hurt you?" He asks almost innocently. She stares straight-up at him. "Yes."

Damon nods. He backs away suddenly getting a good-look at her; _Wow! _Standing there in that T-shirt hugging her tight and snug and those boxer shorts barely thigh length; No make-up and her hair falling down in her face, quite possibly the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

"You grow-up nicely."

Bonnie smiles slightly. "Is that your way of saying, I'm attractive,"

"Its me saying, you've grown-up nicely." He shrugs.

"How much have you had to drink?"

Damon puts a small gap between his pointed- finger and Thumb. "I doubt it was a little."

"You're right." He says with a smirk and wink.

"Come here." She directs him to follow her over to the porch bench. "What now?"

"We catch up." Bonnie sits relaxing into the cushion on the bench.

Damon sits slowly putting his arm behind her offering her some body comfort. "I was always going to come back." He blurts quickly.

Bonnie nods.

"So what do you want to know?"

Bonnie bits her bottom lip as she asks this. "When you feed… do you always kill them?"

"Yes."

If Bonnie is shocked by his answer she has one hell of a poker face.

"Do you sometimes, just kill to kill?"

"Yes." Damon stares at her blank face. Trying to get some read on her emotions. "If your gearing up to tell me, I shouldn't kill and I should be a better person , I've heard -"

She interrupts him. "I'm not! I just want to get to know you better, that's all. I would never try and change you. Besides people have to want too change for themselves, Plus its your nature to kill, I suppose."

Damon looks floored, "I wouldn't judge you for what you are… but also don't have to like it either." She shrugs.

Damon kisses her suddenly and pulls back just has sudden as he had kissed her.

"I. . ."

He doesn't finish the statement he just leaves her sitting there.

"What the _HELL_ was that?" ….. She asks herself stunned by what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Thanks for all the kinds words and still being interested in this story! I appreciate it. Happy turkey day:)

**Chapter-Not If I can help It**

**Evening…**

Bonnie Bennett sit in the Mystic falls public library by the windows nearest the exist there was no particular reason why she was there besides needing a quiet place to think. Although it wouldn't kill her to study every once in awhile instead of waiting till the last minute to pull her books out the night before a test. Lucky she was a moderately good student.

There was little to no noise going on around her the casual conversation going on behind her were two boys arguing about Lord of the rings greatest wizard Gandalf the gray or white; she personally preferred Gandalf the Grey but she thought they were both wrong the greatest wizard is Harry Potter-Bonnie shot them a quick look from her peripheral-One of the boys gave her a look back quickly and then the other.

"Your both wrong, the greatest wizard is Harry Potter." She winked wickedly at them. Bonnie was definitely a PotterHead but she loved all things scifi her life was practically a science fiction novel. These boys would totally flip if they knew what she was and all the secrets of this not so sleepy little town.

She smiled at them- which made the boys blush.

Turning back around.

Bonnie smirked as she reached for her cell phone which has been blinking none-stop since she left her grams house.

Exhaling heavily, Bonnie checked the messages she strolled from one to the other not even vaguely interested in what they had to say.

The words staring back made her want to throw things.

Taking a heavy breathe yet again, She tried really hard to be open-minded about what her grams was saying.

But honestly she wasn't having any of that "_Your destined for great things Bonnie." _Speech from her grams. And she surely wasn't interested in any of the male suitors her grams had lining up to date her.

Especially not while Damon Salvatore roamed around town.

Bonnie put her phone back down but the blinking continued so she shut it off completely.

Sighing heavily once more, She touched her lips as her other hand clasped around the diamond ring hanging from her necklace.

_Damon. Damon. Damon. _What was she going to do about him? He kissed her and she liked it- Only she'll never tell him that.

Ever.

What did it all mean? Was he messing with her? Did he get some sick thrill from playing with her emotions- it's so very confusing.

"_Ugh_, he ruins everything."

But the kiss the kiss was nice- his lips were soft and moist like rose paddles. She felt her heart throb against her rib cage as she relived that moment.

Stop it Bonnie Bennett, she told herself. Don't get sucked back in- Damon will only disappoint you again. He left you once-_Heck_, he left you twice. He will leave you again. Bonnie knew this but some part of her deep down was secretly hoping she was wrong this time and Damon had come home to stay.

No she can't hope for such foolishness. So, why not listen to what her grams had to say especially if she's determined not to fall for Damon.

Bonnie groaned to herself and reached for her phone again turning it back on she decided to read her messages.

* * *

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked as she strolled across the room towards Stefan who stood perfectly stiff.

"Why, did he say something to you? Do something?" He asked concerned.

Elena caressed his face. "No. I was just seeing if we we're alone." She winked at him.

He exhaled relieved, A small smile appearing on his stern face. " He's out . . . Thankfully." Stefan moaned as he pulled Elena closer to him kissing her softly. Trailing Butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Stefan."

"Yes." He said through a kiss.

" . . . How come you never talk about Damon?" Why would she ask this now?

Stefan pulls back from her neck. "Where's this coming from?"

"I'm curious about you, Stefan. All I know about you is that you live here with your uncle Zack and you have a brother you never talk about."

Stefan took a step back from Elena- actually the words _It's complicated _didn't quite touch the surface of what was really the problem between him and Damon.

Katherine was the problem- Elena was the problem, being a vampire was the problem.

And she doesn't have a clue about any of it.

Elena touched Stefan's shoulder pulling his thoughts back to her. "Talk to me." She paused and waited for him. "Elena." He took her hands in his. ". . . I have to tell you something. . . And I don't think your going to like it."

Elena may regret that she asked.

* * *

Damon practically glides into the library she was here he had it on good authority.

And there she was.

Oblivious.

She sat there her face scrunched in confusion and disarray she obviously didn't like what she was reading. It reminded him of when she was younger- her face so innocent and heavy with worry and he wants to help like before.

Licking his lips as he approached her. "Hey, Little one." Damon smiled down on her.

Bonnie jumped slightly looking behind her. "Damon." She always says his name so dryly.

"The one and only." He winked as he moved around to the other side of the table sitting in the chair across from her. ". . .So what's wrong little one?"

Bonnie's mind flickered back to last night and the innocence of when she was a Pre-teen momentarily.

"Don't call me that." She demanded innocently. He smirked to himself. "Why?"

She played with her necklace nervously. "I just don't like it okay." Lie.

Damon kicked his leg up on the empty chair next to her. His other leg lounged underneath her chair.

"How did you find me?"

Damon twists his lips. "Your very blonde friend told me where to find you."

Bonnie frowned. "I'm going have to talk her about that."

"Don't be mad at her, I compelled her." He grinned devilishly.

She tilted her not pleased.

"Don't use your powers on her, Okay." She tells him sternly. "Okay." Damon sat up leaning in elbows first on the table; He likes that she's protective of her friends.

"I didn't hurt her." He reassures her.

Bonnie softens towards Damon once more.

". . .So, no hang over?"

"Vampires don't get hang-over's… one of the many perks."

"Well lucky you… I could use some of that perk after one of Tyler Lockwood's parties." She laughed.

Damon relished in her laugh for a moment flashing back to last night and the kiss he laid on the now grown-up Bonnie. He wondered if she liked it because he sure did. Sadly he ran off before he could find out.

But still why isn't she losing her mind right now being in his presence? Why isn't she beside herself?

There was no erratic heartbeat coming from her.

No flushed cheeks- Nothing, Maybe she didn't like it.

Mentally Damon questions whether or not he's lost his touch?

_Nah._

Maybe she's just not that interested in you. Could it be?

"Did, I do anything last night, anything worth mentioning?" He was like an over-achieving child starving for compliments.

Bonnie shrugs. " Nothing memorial!"

Damon frowned like a grumpy old man, rising from his seat he made his way right into the seat adjacent her. He leaned in so close their noses were practically making out. "Nothing. Memorial. You. Say." He asks her slowly.

Bonnie gulped her mouth suddenly felt dry.

She shook her head. "Yeah, nothing at all."

"Liar." He licked his teeth, he had such disdain for her lying ways.

Bonnie maintains a straight face breaking eye contact to look at the two boys from earlier they were staring pretty intensely at her and Damon who hadn't broken his gaze on Bonnie for one second.

Damon breathes heavily leaning even closer to her ear now. "I kissed you." He whispers, his voice seductive and hot.

A twinge of fire hits her from the inside and if she had been a weaker girl her panties would be on the floor. And Damon would be doing unspeakable things to her right now.

Bonnie gripped her own thigh to steady the halting feeling threatening to break down her Damon wall- The same wall she's spent five years putting up.

She felt the heat move from her stomach down to lower parts of her body and she couldn't have that.

"So what . . . I've had better." She shots off.

Damon moans slapping the table with the palm of his hand. " You've become such a beautiful liar."

They stare at each other moving closer.

"Just admit it."

"No."

"Bonnie." Damon yells. "Shh-" Said the librarian.

"You shh." Damon turns to the librarian quickly. "Sir, I'm going to ask you too leave now."

Damon stands. "Your kicking me out?"

"Damon, Calm down." Bonnie stands putting her hand on his hard chest. " Both of you should leave."

"What did I do?" Bonnie questions. "Your with him." The salt and pepper haired woman responded.

Damon stares at the Librarian like she was a baby gazelle and he a hungry lion.

The librarian takes a step back. "I would appreciate it, if the both of you left." She said nervously.

Bonnie grabs her things without protest leaving followed closely by Damon as he gave the librarian the once over and grinned at her deviously.

Bonnie put her jacket on outside of the doors of the library.

"Great, see you got us kicked out of the library."

"That was your fault." He said as he gazed into the library. Bonnie faced his back she already knows what he's planning. "Don't kill her, Please."

Damon curled his lips. "But, I really want too." Whined and pouted.

She rolled her eyes at him- shaking her head.

What was she going to do with him? That seems to be her most frequent question since his return. Somehow she feels responsible for Damon.

Before Bonnie can speak her phone rings. She has a very rushed conversation with the person on the other end and Damon vaguely listens,so she hangs up quickly.

"…Don't kill her." She requests taking one step forward in the opposite direction- Damon stops her. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date." She winces at the thought as if going on a date is the most painful thing ever. She normally equates dating to getting a root canal.

He looks stunned by this revelation. "What?" He doesn't like this news one bit.

She notices. "Don't worry, you've ruined guys for me." she winked getting into her gray Prius she parked in front this time instead of her usual spot which was in the back.

He watched her drive away feeling good about himself- He pulls out his phone.

A message from an unknown number appears on his phone.

"_We need to meet now." _His face twists in disgust. And just when all was right in his world the universe steps in to F- him over.

Damon got in his classic mustang a sick feeling settled at the back of his throat and seriously he wants to kill something, anything, he'll kill whatever after this meeting.

* * *

**Later that night…**

**Maulberry! The town a hope and ship away from Mystic falls.**

Damon made his way into the brightly lit mansion of the one who summoned him- Tacky he thought as he ran his finger across the mantle_. This place could use a good dusting_! He frowned to himself.

"Damon**." **That British accent always grits on Damon's nerves. He face twitches and his jaw is tight as marble.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Damon twisted his mouth in annoyance. "I'm just checking on you, making sure your doing what your told. of course."

"We had a deal." Damon says dryly.

Klaus sips on a glass of Champaign; he offered a glass to a disgruntled Damon- who declined.

"You've been holding out on me, Damon." He Paused. " And you know how I hate secrets."

Damon folded his arms confused leaning against the mantle. "What are you talking about?"

In the blink of an eye he stood toe-to-toe with Damon. "Your witch!"

Damon's posture suddenly becomes straight as an arrow keeping his perfectly chiseled face blank.

"What witch?" He plays aloof.

Klaus squinted those beanie blue eyes of his. "Don't lie to me... it really pisses me off." He yelled, gosh dude his prone to male tamper tantrums.

Damon wonders for a second is this how he acts?

"You owe me, You owe me!"

"And I will get you a witch, like I promised." Damon said through clenched teeth.

Klaus chuckled amused. "Tell me about her." He licks his lips in anticipation. "Who?"

"The witch."

"I haven't gotten that close to her yet."

Klaus snaps quickly. "Not her, Your witch . . . Tell me about Bonnie!"

Damon maintains his unflinching bravado. How the hell does he know about her? "Are you following me?"

Klaus shrugs bemused. "Stop deflecting."

Damon took a deep breath. "She's barely out of teens, she's not powerful. . . You don't want her."

Klaus mugged at Damon. "You see, I don't believe you. You tend to be deceiving . . . I think I'd like to find out for myself."

Something inside Damon snaps and he lunges at Klaus- he knows he's making probably the biggest mistake of his life but he will always protect her. Klaus swats Damon down like a fly, he lays there at Klaus's feet.

"Stupid." Klaus looks at like wants to rip Damon a new arsehole.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you." The older vampire put his foot on the younger vampires chest.

Damon groans.

Klaus laughs a haughty laugh at Damon looking down on him. "I'm not going to hurt her, you are." He says with a smile.

Damon nearly losses his eyebrows to the lining of his forehead because of Klaus statement.

He would never hurt her if he could himself.

* * *

**Outside of the Bennett residence.**

**Damon stood there his body foreign and distorted he stared up at her window… He got Bonnie's attention like he had done before.**

"**You Can't lie to her, she'll know." Damon racks his hand across his face, she's always been able to tell when he lies. " But how do I keep her safe without her knowing."**

**Damon can hear her coming. "OH GOD Bonnie, don't come out here!"**

**The Door opens.**

**F*ck.**

_**SN**- Damon did something stupid those 6 years he was gone... which is why he owes Klaus! This is not a typical Bonnie hates Damon story don't fear... Shania!_


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Don't fear Bonnie and Damon are connected.

**Chapter- Have a little trust!**

Bonnie opens the door to a wild eyed Damon- his arms outstretched against the threshold his body skewing in the entice. His expression unreadable but his eyes have always conveyed what he truly means and feels; She steps to the threshold clearly visible to her senses that something isn't right with him- She's always been able to see right through him.

The one thing she knows he hates.

". . . Damon."

He smiles it's the first time since he returned that she's said his name like it didn't leave a sour taste in her mouth. And he'd like for that to continue to be the case.

She steps forward.

"Stop." He says his arms still stretched to both sides of the door his body fully blocking the entice.

He has to keep her in the house.

And he will.

Damon inhaled deeply he wants to look at her a moment- He'd like to do nothing more then this to stand on this porch and gaze at her with the moonlight shadowing the features of her face; She settled something in Damon that was always twisting, something that is always in need and never satisfied, something that sends him running in the opposite direction. Expect for when he's with her-He realizes he has no other needs.

He looks over his shoulder and then back at Bonnie.

She looks at him suspiciously. " Is something wrong?"

He simply nods yes.

"What can I do to help?" Always lending a helping hand.

Damon shook his head. "I don't think your gonna want to help with this."

"Why not?" She takes a step forward.

"STOP!" He Demanded.

Bonnie looks dismayed at his outburst.

"You do not step over this threshold you hear me." He ordered this time.

Bonnie squinted her right eye at him, something inside her _instinct _maybe warned her that something wasn't right with him. She looked at him, unkempt as always. Messy hair the color of a raven. Same leather jacket, Black shirt and jeans. His outward look hadn't changed but he seems desperate and determined. Maybe even a little afraid which has never been a Damon Salvatore she was familiar with.

Although she couldn't see past Damon's body- she figures he must not be alone maybe that's why he keeps checking over his shoulder like someone's going to run up and stake him at any moment.

Bonnie tilted her head knowingly. "Let me guess. . . Your in trouble and am in danger." She stated flatly.

Damon just stared at her so intently. Why does she have to be such a damn smartass?

"And don't lie because I'll know." She folded her arms across her chest. full of sass per usual.

Damon nodded his head menacingly.

"From who?" Bonnie finally asked.

He snorted. "Me!"

Bonnie chuckles looking at Damon- he must be joking. But something about his expression belied her to believe him. She gave him a quizzical look- while she thought of what to say next.

"Why?" It was the only plausible thing she could think to say- it's not everyday that the guy you've crushed on since you were twelve says that he's a danger to you and may possibly have to kill you. But on the other hand Damon's really a danger to anyone with a pulse especially pretty girls.

"Because I have to…." He went silent for what seems like hours. " I have to hurt you bad. . . You know our trusty little friend compulsion . . .I'm under it."

He wonders why he just doesn't lie her. Oh, that's right he can't.

So really he should have a talk with himself about that question because she clearly own some part of him.

He looked at her and adjusted his position standing straight up. " So, as long as you stay inside I can't hurt you. . . And since I've never been invited in." Shut-up he thinks to himself.

Gosh, he can be such a blabbing gossip.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "So what's the plan? . . . I mean every time you see me you'll want to hurt me so..."

He shrugged. "That won't be a problem." He averts those baby blues away from those big green doe-eyes of hers. Soul stealing and bewitching was those eyes-her eyes.

Bonnie bite her bottom lip. Suddenly she was flush with an uncontrollable desire to hit him or beat him to death. Or she could use the new aneurysm spell her grams just taught her.

". . . Your just gonna leave town again!" She states sharply nostrils flared.

Sighing Damon throws his hands up. "What would you have me do . . .rip your throat out." He yells.

"I would ask you to have a little trust and let me help you."

Damon groans backing away from the door a smidge. "I don't need your help."

Bonnie twisted her lips. "Don't make me smack you. Of course you need help, so we either come up with a plan or we can continue to argue which will get us nowhere." She lowered her voice.

Damon turns his back to her scratching his head in frustration. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?!"

"Because I don't want you to leave." Her voice cracks. Which breaks something inside of Damon.

He turned sharply to look at her. The intensity and utter amazement throw her for a moment as he took a cautious step towards the door once more.

". . . I would rather leave you . . ." He doesn't finish. As he stared into his palms.

"Could you really just leave me again?" She demanded.

No words came from him.

Damn her. this was so impossibly unfair. He cursed silently- _Why did he have to meet her of all people. _He was never this guy. Never, not until he met a precocious twelve year old who accepted him immediately. He'd never had that before and some part of him craved acceptance always have- especially from his father who was only ever disappointed in him- All Damon does is let people down.

_Even her._

_But Deep down he knew that it was impossible for him to walk away from her. _

_Ever again._

"If I really wanted be somewhere else I'd be there . . .So what now?"

Bonnie smiled and inhaled deeply.

"This can go one or two ways. Either your coming in here or I'm coming out there… you decide."

He looks over his shoulder once more. "Invite me in." His tone scared her a bit.

"Have a little a trust." She whispers.

She was probably going to regret this.

* * *

She gives him a nod to enter. He stepped over the threshold slowly he could already feel the compulsion ripple through his senses.

Bonnie took a step back. "When this over, you have to tell me what kind of trouble your in."

"Promise." He winked.

Damon prowled toward her slowly, He tilted his head yanking her quickly to into his rigid body. He locked his hands through her hair, his fingers laced tight nestled in a good grip pulling ever so lightly.

Bonnie's breathe labored as she caught the air at the back of her throat.

She probably shouldn't feel this turned on by this considering what's about to take place.

She thinks something must be wrong with her- she's clearly insane or as a very specific fetish.

"Now here's what's gonna happen… there's someone watching so this has to look authentic. " He paused and dipped his head closer to her ear. "First, I'll throw you down and work my way up your thigh and then your neck… My fangs are gonna string and burn at first . . ." He stopped to smirk. "And the pain?" She asked breathlessly.

"The pain, is like losing your virginity for the first time. Pain then pleasure," The air of his breath breezed across her lips.

Bonnie swallowed with the lick of her lips. ". . .I haven't had the pleasure of knowing the feeling." She averted her gaze her cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

He smiled his sharp teeth in awe. "That's such a shame." Damon liked to sweet talk his prey before he devoured them.

Bonnie closed her eyes the trajectory of her thoughts lost in a flush of inappropriate sequence particularly ones of her and Damon against a wall.

"Bonnie . . ."

She snapped out her daze. She was now staring at the face of a monster who's teeth were sharp and ready to slip into her flash.

" Do not use your powers." He commanded.

She nodded and He growled as he throw her on the ground suddenly.

Her flight or fight along with her use your damn magic instincts were screaming at her to defend herself. But she couldn't, mustn't. Bonnie knows this has to be done.

"This has to look real, you should probably crawl away." He reminded.

"_Right," _

She slid back on the cold wooden floor- Wow, they should really get carpet she thought. Reaching for the lamp.

She shrugged."Sorry Dad." She tossed the rare Japanese lamp at Damon who dodged it. When she survives this her father is going to kill her. It was the only thing her mother ever gave her Dad. Why he kept it after she abandoned them is beyond Bonnie.

But she's never been that sentimental when it came to her mother.

Damon marches toward her suddenly dropping to his knees; He pins her to the ground by the neck. Bonnie chokes digging her nails into his wrist.

It was getting harder to control the compulsion. "Da-Damon . . ." She barely squeaks out- She struggles to keep her eyes open. "Da-" She tries to reach him but the pressure of his large hand continues until she's out.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry." Damon stands. His mouth waters at the sight of her defenseless and so beautiful. Like a wounded bird and he the hungry cat.

No. Your in control, he repeats to himself vigorously.

He kneels once more his hand hovers above her exposed thigh , golden brown- so soft he can appreciate that she wears boxers ; As he bared down his fangs brazenly breaking skin which stocks Bonnie awake.

God she tastes so good- to good to be true.

He's never had anyone who tasted like her . . . She tasted like sunshine dancing in his mouth.

"Damon." Bonnie called to him through a moan. Her hands balled in tight fists.

He held his head up in bliss as he let her blood wash around inside his mouth- over his teeth, under his tongue, he let it become apart of his gums as it went smoothly down his throat . . .For the first time ever Damon Salvatore thought something else was better then sex and to Damon absolutely NOTHING was better than sex itself.

But her blood was. It was Pure, Powerful, Pleasurable!

"More." He moaned.

Damon switched his position. Now in-between her thighs- He lowered his head and kissed the space between her shoulder blade and the throbbing pulse of her neck… the kisses soft and tentative not in the slightest bit eager to break the barrier of her neck getting acquainted with his fangs.

Funny thing was that he liked where he was at this moment. His right hand slid gently down her side soft skin and curves that molded to his body ever so lovely.

If only this were real though- As he tore into her neck that coincided with the erratic beating of her heart. So strong like a tidal wave crashing into the ocean.

She gripped onto the back of his Jacket the leather clutched in her fist- More then one thing was stiff and aimed in young miss Bennett's direction.

Damon sucked hard- this caused Bonnie to cry out in pleasure and pain; Her body ached for a different kind of sensation- As she pulled him closer and closer deeper into her flesh deeper into her body. She could feel the stiffness of his jeans pressured sternly into her and basically there's just too many clothes between them.

But something changes.

Tears formed in her eyes. "St-stop," She pleaded.

He suckled just a little more. Taking control of himself as he could feel her heartbeat slowing down.

Bonnie looks at Damon barely able to keep those bright greens open. Her vision was blurred but she could make out a glimmer of those baby blues.

He smiles and she faints.

Damon placed his hand to her heart feeding her just a taste of his blood before slowly removing herself from in- between her warm legs. Although he wouldn't have minded staying just awhile longer and with far less clothing.

To bad she wasn't awake.

* * *

His phone rang on queue wiping his mouth he answered the phone… "Did your lackey enjoy the show?"

"Yes, he said it was quiet the performance love," Klaus sounded agitated. "You still owe me a witch." Klaus hangs up on Damon.

He words so final in Damon's head.

"You still owe me a witch." Damon mocked in his best British accent. "Douche." He shoves his phone back into his pocket- and his attention is back on the beautiful girl on the floor.

Man she was beautiful and if Damon believed in things such as Heaven or Hell or Angels and Demons… he'd know he was in the presence of an Angel- He'd definitely be the Meg to her Castiel, That's for sure.

He scooped the small witch into his arms- nestling her closer to him as he carried Bonnie to her bedroom.

He used his left foot to open the bright red door- Cheeky he thought, as he stepped into her room. Her scent hit him from every angle she smelled of honey and strawberries. And from the decor Miss Bennett was very chic. Honestly Damon wanted to touch everything in there but controlled that urge- barely.

He placed her down on the queen-sized bed covered in purple silk sheets. Caressing the few strands of hair from her face. An adorned look crossed his eyes and burst sparks through his body.

He used the pad of his thumb to trace across her heart-shaped lips- and for a moment he thought this was creepy and very rape-y of him considering she's out stone cold.

I mean a marching band could come blaring in the room and she wouldn't budge an inch.

Damon fixes her pillows under her head before backing away- And he watched her for a moment.

"Do not watch her sleep… you're no Edward Cullen." He told himself as he got up to leave…

"Goodnight, Bonnie sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Damon." She groaned out in her sleep as she practically made love to her pillows.

Damon hit the light- And sat down outside her bedroom door-he'll just listen to her breathing and make sure Klaus doesn't get any bright ideas.

Besides, Klaus has no idea who Bonnie Really is, it's a miracle Damon has managed to keep it hidden. !

SN- Shania don't worry ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter- Causalities of War.

Bonnie sat on the edge of her bed vaguely listening to the words coming from her grams' who had come over to help her get ready for yet another pointless date with a witch or the proper term for male witches is warlock. Either way she could not fathom a single interest in them- But her grams was persisted; gravely to Bonnie's dismay but she will continue to go if for no other reason than to keep her grams from finding out about Damon. Sheila would surely have a heart-attack if she ever discovered that Bonnie were deeply infatuated with a dangerous trouble making vampire. Who's his own worst enemy...Although, Bonnie would never admit said infatuation.

_"I'm protecting you."_ Three days ago those were the last words she heard from Damon before she woke up alone. Absentmindedly she played with the necklace around her neck her special necklace, letting it glide across her bottom lip, Thinking about Damon as usual he took her mind to furlong places-places that often scared her, sighing Bonnie released the necklace letting it fall back safely inside her shirt.

"Bonnie- Bonnie." Sheila called to Bonnie as she held up this pink summer dress. "So, what do you think? so do you like it?" Sheila questioned once more, now standing over her granddaughter, she tapped at Bonnie's shoulder gaining her attention finally.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie asked as her mind made its way back to this present moment. Sheila studied those soft features, she knew Bonnie better than most. "Are you... Alright baby?" Sheila put the dress aside and took the spot next to Bonnie on the edge of the bed.

Bonnie sighed, thinking carefully about what to say, she could see the concern cross the lines of Sheila's forehead. And a sudden flash of guilt centers itself in the pits of Bonnie's stomach- she didn't like lying to her grams- but she had too.

"Yes." She manages with a smile. unconvincingly.

Sheila tucked a strain of hair behind Bonnie's ear getting a good looking at those striking eyes of hers. "What's wrong? you can tell me anything baby." She smiled warmly at Bonnie, who atomically becomes twelve all over again.

Bonnie thought about telling her grams the truth but she would never want to disappoint her and finding out about Damon would do just that. Grams has always told never get involved with vampires they bring trouble.

Stick with your own kind.

"I'm just little nervous about this date... That's all." Bonnie sighed once more. She was absolutely despondent about going.

Sheila tilts her head smiling warmly at Bonnie, although a nagging voice told her something wasn't right with Bonnie, but for now she will choose to trust that Bonnie will come to her when she's ready.

"Well, Luka's a nice boy."

" Yeah, But what if he doesn't like me?" Although, Bonnie really didn't care if Luka were to actually be interested she just wasn't any good at dating. Her last witch date she barely said five words to him...no surprise that she hadn't heard back from him either.

"Impossible, your smart, beautiful, funny anyone would be lucky to have you...besides, your a prodigy." Sheila whispers prodigy, as if it were a secret not meant to be heard.

Sheila wrapped her arms around Bonnie holding her tightly. "Always, remember, what you have to offer, baby."

curiosity, Overtakes Bonnie who sits up straighter, Because this is the first time she's ever heard her grams refer to her in such a way. "What kind of prodigy?"

Silence shaped the room, as Sheila's delicate features played a mix of emotion much like those Bonnie's did not to long ago. It were as if she had had an outer body experience, "Forget what I said, we have more import things to do."

"But-"

"Bonnie, I said some other time." Sheila, snapped her eyes sharp and disciplined.

Clearly, this is something her grams did not want to discuss and more obviously something she wished she had not spoken on.

Sheila turned the corners of mouth back into a warm and inviting smile, Bonnie nodded in compliance of the smile.

* * *

**Two days ago**

Damon waited patiently, although patience was not strong in him much like the ability to control his actions. But he waited for Klaus to finish his test on the witch, Damon had discovered for him- _Greta. _

_she's young and more than eager to please- she will be just what Klaus needs._ So that he can get back to being what Bonnie needs, he's determined to win her over once and for all... He's disappointed her enough and will never do such a thing again.

Besides, she's probably wondering why she woke up alone, he hadn't wanted to leave her at-all but her father decided it was an appropriate time to come home. So he had no choice but to leave her. _"I'm protecting you." _-

"Thank you, Greta." Klaus, said as he left Greta on the other side of the door... As he made his way into the room, Damon hadn't moved patiently sitting with a glass of bourbon and a smirk.

Klaus looked at Damon as he poured himself a drink. _Cocky little shit_ Klaus thought he would like nothing more then to smash Damon like the annoying little gnat he thought him to be.

"So..." Damon inquired, losing his resolve quickly, his ability to sit in the same room with Klaus was weakening with every second.

Klaus paused, He liked making the petulant vampire squirm. "She will suffice... Although, she is no Genevieve that's for sure."

"Pity." Damon said sarcastically.

Klaus flashes in front of Damon. "You should mind your tongue...before I gladly rip it out."

Still Damon did not budge-this surprised both he and Klaus. "We're done." Damon sat his glass down pushed it to the side and stood to leave.

"Just remember, I can still get to her." Klaus threatened.

Damon gripped the handle of the door, His jaw tight as a fist but he remembers that he won- he beat Klaus. Damon doesn't turn to face Klaus,

"I don't care that your an original, come near her and I'll kill you." And with that he simply steps through the doors and is met by a smiling Greta.

"Who's this girl?" She raised her eyebrows curiously, Damon bumps pass Greta giving her no answers.

* * *

Bonnie looked at herself in the vanity mirror always as if her own image was foreign, as if the person reflected back was far to beautiful to be her, She frowned.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"What's with the frown? you...Like nice!" The voice said without remorse.

Bonnie nearly loses her skeleton to the sound of Damon's voice on the other side of her balcony doors. Quickly she opens the doors to an unusually happy Damon. Pushing him back onto the balcony closing the door securely behind her.

"You can't be here, my grams is downstairs and if she see's you...she'll kill you." She squinted at him in confusion picnic caressing her forehead . she had to wonder why he would take such a risk.

Damon had her locked in his gaze unsure of what her month was saying...but his eyes played a dance around her body, the pink summer dress hung just above the knees, the v-line of the dress make her breast look even more remarkable- "Damon-" She called to him.

The dress was not for the most modest.

"Beautiful." He uttered softly, as he suddenly moved to be closer to her, his hand reaching to touch the lining of her neck.

"I've got another date." She furrowed her brow, As did he.

He stopped inches before his hand made contact.

Damon moved putting his back against the house, as if his legs would give out, He always felt like he'd been kicked in both his shin's; Or Like someone literally gutted him when she had date's and he wasn't the one taking her on them.

And it made him sick to his stomach actually. It gnawed at his insides and he couldn't think of anything he hated more.

"...And here I was thinking all of this was for me." He checked her out once more.

She scoffed, "In your dreams."

He paused, momentarily before speaking, "In those your naked." He winked at her.

"Your disgusting." She rolled her eyes at his jealous antics. She couldn't believe he actually said that, _What she really couldn't believe is that he had thought of her in such a way._

She joined him against the wall.

He smirked. "I know."

A brief silence passed through the air. "So who's the lucky bastard?"

Bonnie sighed, exasperated with the thought of going, "Luka."

Damon's face twitched in earnest, "Well, I hope you have a terrible time."

Bonnie can't stop the corners of her mouth turning up in kind at this jealousy. "So, what brings you by?" Changing the subject.

He follows her lead and lets his comment drop. "I wanted to see you." He licked his lips, staring at her.

"Your finally, going to tell me about that trouble your in."

Damon stood up stiffened his posture and fixed those electric blues on her. "I think-"

"You promised." Quickly, she cut him off before he could finish. "You promised." She repeated.

He twisted his lips in annoyance, "I was kind of hoping you'd forget."

Bonnie shook her head frantically, "No, such luck." She crossed her arms impatiently. "Now, spill."

Bonnie is startled suddenly by her body crushing into Damon's, staring intently at her, he urges her to stay quiet as he pressed his hand into the lower part of back; keeping her still against his frame.

"Bonnie." Her grams called out to her. Sheila eyed the room before turning to leave.

Bonnie swallowed the dryness at the back of her throat, Holy Christ he smelled delicious like spice and rum,_ lick him, No don't lick him_. Bonnie scolded herself for the thoughts plaguing her mind in these very moments as she continued to look into his daring eyes-Daring her. _So soft, Kiss her, Just do it, kiss her. _

His features softened almost child-like and innocent and in this moment he knew what he wanted for the rest of his life. _Her, always her, only her, always, always and only her... Bonnie Sheila Bennett._

Meeting his gaze, Electric blue spheres softly sewing seeds of fire, Bonnie felt her cheeks warm. A dance of butterflies play gently on the lining of her stomach, she felt hot overcome more so then anything, she wanted this feeling to last forever.

Several beats pass between them before Bonnie hesitantly breaks the silence with the last words he'd ever want to hear, "I have to go, my-my dates waiting."

Damon tightened his jaw in ardent, "...Your date is waiting." He reaffirmed.

swiftly she was released from his grip the words sobered the moment . "Wouldn't want you to be late." He leaps from the balcony without warring; He's gone before Bonnie can speak once more.

_Stupid, why didn't you just kiss him?_

She groans inwardly as she headed back into the room. He frustrated her more than anyone or anything in her life, "What were you doing?" Sheila questioned suspiciously.

Startled, Bonnie tries to think of something logical, "I was talking to Caroline privately, getting some tips...She's been on more dates then me."

That's logical, Good response.

"Your phones on the bed." Sheila's eyes scolding like when she was a child and snuck some cookies before dinner.

"Right." Bonnie nervously, played at her finger-tips, Think Bonnie what would Damon say in a moment like this . And like that it hit her like an epiphany.

"Now I'll ask again but this time the truth, what were you doing?" She demanded. "I was going sneak out and leave before Luka got here, But I decided against it." She crosses her fingers behind her back, She really, really hated lying to her grams.

She peered at the young witch as if she could see the word liar scribbled in cursive across her forehead, Sheila's eyes softened. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief that was much better lie.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, well it's time . . . Luka will be here shortly."

Bonnie walks out first, Sheila examines the room once more before following Bonnie.

* * *

**One day ago**

"Shall I continue to wait or are you almost done?!"

Klaus narrowed his gaze on the voice across the room standing just inches in-front of the French doors, he had not expected a visitor today... He throw his legs to the floor suddenly a half eaten strawberry on his tongue turning to face Greta, "Love, give us a minute...Go enjoy the indoor pool or something."

Greta gives the well-dressed man the once over before leaving through the adjacent door.

"Elijah, I was not expecting you."

"Clearly." Elijah said in a bored fashion long ago he'd become tried of Klaus and his behavior.

"Would you like a drink?" Klaus offered. "Tea." Elijah, wasn't one to partake in hard liquor only.

"Oscar." Klaus called, suddenly a boy early twenties appeared, he was blonde and blue eyed; He looked uncannily like a younger version of their father. "Yes, Sir." Elijah eyed the boy and then Klaus.

"Bring, my brother here some Tea."

"Yes, sir right away." Oscar hurried away quickly like a scared rat. "He'll be back in a flash."

Elijah now seated he crossed his legs in an elegant fashion. "So what you brought here of all places?"

"This is home... New Orleans, you can't tell me you haven't missed it too." Klaus tilted his head smiling cheekily at Elijah. "Once upon a time this place..." Elijah paused. He calculated Klaus's reaction, And then continued on. "Held something special for me, but than you went and ruined it like you do everything else."

Klaus sucked the corners of his mouth, "I'am still not forgiven?" He stated rhetorically, the answer was as clear to him like breathing once was.

Elijah, smoothed a hand down his tie before interlocking his fingers together. Just then Oscar pushed a tray into the room. He poured Elijah his Tea handed it off and left.

Elijah sipped at his Tea, stirring every so often. Smelling the aroma.

"Well?" Klaus took the chair across from Klaus, " This house is quite large." Elijah also stated rhetorically.

Klaus's brow broke into confusion. "It's for our family."

Elijah straightened his posture up very so lightly as he dragged his tongue across his lips. exhaling the phantom air. "We had a deal...That is the only reason I'am here," Elijah cuts the small talk short, sitting the small cup down, " Does the last name Bennett mean anything, to you?

"No." Klaus states simply. "Should It?" He questioned without hesitation.

The elegant vampire raised an eyebrow unsure of whether not to share this particular information; He could not trust Klaus.

He will dagger you surely.

He will dagger you most likely.

He will dagger you most definitely.

"I have all day." Klaus's statement, Breaks the wiry thoughts playing around in Elijah's head where Klaus is concerned.

_perhaps he should have let them play a bit more._

"Ayanna." Elijah said nothing more. before planting his feet firmly on the floor. "The witch who's spell made us monsters."

"It made us vampires, we made ourselves monsters." Elijah states factually.

Klaus rolls his eyes. Nearly losing them to the back of his skull. "Semantics... Why, the history lesson Elijah?"

"Her Descendants."

Klaus exhales, exhausted with the conversation. "Am' I boring you?"

Elijah stood dusting himself off.

"Yes. so please get to the point."

"She has descendants!" He narrowed his eyes on Klaus.

Klaus stands as well invading Elijah's personal space. " Katherine killed the last of Ayanna's descendants, when she sold Emily out as a witch."

Elijah smirk's gleefully, "Emily's last name...her maiden name was Bennett... she hide her children under that name and she trusted Damon Salvatore to protect her lineage."

Klaus turns from Elijah, realizing the truth of Damon's lies, he felt as if he been smacked with a ton of bricks. The glass in his hand shattering suddenly.

He eyes the size of saucers, " . ." Klaus snapped suddenly his eyes burning with fury. Elijah did not speak, "And I will not let that go, he deserves a lesson...He will learn the consequences of lying to me."

Elijah gave Klaus a curt look not slightly phased by his temper tantrum. "Tedious...Are you done with the theatrics?"

"Quite," He said calmly taking a seat.

"Dare I ask, what your planing." Elijah paced the floor smoothly. "I'm going to crush him." The wheels in his head spinning like a hamster on speed.

Murder noted in his voice like venom from a scorpion.

Elijah's face twisted in concern, "The girl, she... is obviously precious to him."

Klaus brings that devilish grin up to meet Elijah's furrowed brow once more his elegant features unsure of what to convey. under those dark lashes.

"And brother, that is how I'm going destroy Damon."

Elijah swayed from one leg to the other his posture straight as an arrow, his tongue gliding on his teeth in distaste. "She is innocent." He stated so-matter-of- factually.

Klaus smiles amused at Elijah's nobility- It scratched at Klaus's insides this moral compass Elijah processed a sad need to still feel he was more human than he was a vampire; it disgusted Klaus that Elijah just didn't embrace that he was a monster. No better than Klaus himself.

"Even the innocent are causalities of war." Klaus turns from Elijah, "You should know better than most."

"Pardon me-" Elijah stops suddenly the words slipping carelessly to nothing as the dagger renders him mummified. Klaus sits suddenly having a cup of tea. He eyed Elijah and then shrugged. Klaus never let that dagger leave his side.

_He had to have seen it coming, Klaus mused._

Surely, the devil has smiled on him this day, he had wanted to break this curse placed upon him by his own mother and her truest companion, Centuries of being unable to achieve his true and greatest self of being a hybrid...But he'd never had all the ingredients Until now.

"Oh, Oscar..."

"Yes, sir."

"I have a job for you."

* * *

Three times now, He's touched her thigh un-invented. And every time she stifles' the urge to punch him in the d*ck. But the thought of doing it made her smile which helped move the date along more quickly, it was going at the speed of a snail because she'd rather be anywhere else at the moment.

Bonnie listened idly to all the musing happening around. She could hear the same boys from the library having yet another debut about who was the greatest this time it wasn't about wizards.

She liked these guys.

"Superman. has all the powers..." The one with glasses and shaggy hair told his robust friend.

"Exactly, Which makes Batman cooler, Because at the end of day he's still human."

"Good point." Bonnie murmurs. "Excuse me." Luka asks putting his hand on her thigh. She immediately removes his hand with a pleasant smile on her face. He's lucky she didn't gut punch him.

"I'll be right back." She headed for the front door, stepping outside she exhaled deeply. _Where was Damon when she needed him._

He couldn't possibly still be mad at her about going on this date, its not like he's told her his interest in her. I mean yeah they shared a kiss but then he was forced into attacking her, it was all very confusing to say the least.

But if Damon were to ask her on a date, she honestly didn't know how she would respond.

_Bonnie scoffs, like he would ever ask._

She found herself wondering what he was doing right now. She hoped staying out of trouble.

Turning her back towards the street she peered into the grille, Luka was checking his teeth in the napkin holder a Cheshire smile pulling at those full lips.

He wasn't getting a kiss Bonnie thought. She groaned leaning her back up against the wall of the brick building.

She frowned with her eyes closed. Klaus approached her slowly his eyes trained on her like a dog with a bone.

Fresh prey.

Bonnie hadn't realized she wasn't alone anymore- Damon's warned her about that.

"Someone as beautiful as you... the lines of your mouth should never know a frown."

Bonnie's eyes sprung open, frightened from her dazed thoughts by the handsome stranger.

"Sorry, I did not mean to frighten to you." Klaus quickly responds offering a sympathetic smile.

Bonnie shook her head at her own jittery-Ness she was a witch- a prodigy to be exact. "No need to apologize, I have habit of not paying attention to my surroundings."

_Wow, I should not have told a complete stranger that, she thinks to herself. _

Klaus finds himself looking at more curiously then he had intended. He had not expected her to be so beautiful so awe inspiring to say the least, I mean he's seen beautiful women before but he's never been overcome by them.

He turns from her suddenly. Clearing his throat cobwebs seem to have nested at the back of his throat.

"If you don't mind me asking, why the frown?"

"Its' nothing." She said through a clenched smile thinking about Luka's hand on her thigh.

He gave her an jubilant smile, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do...I'll do anything you ask." He paused picking his next words carefully.

"I'am at your mercy."

Gracious, his lips are really pink.

Bonnie scoffs. "Can you make my date disappear." She says aloof.

"As you wish." Klaus says gleefully, his pink lips priming with delight.

Bonnie smiles with gratitude. "I didn't catch your name."

"Forgive my manners, Its' Nik." He offered her his hand, she took it obliging.

Bonnie's posture hardened a feeling all too familiar washed through every sense of her body. prickled the very fibers of her bones. it was the same feeling Damon gave her whenever they made contact.

She inhaled suddenly.

This did not go unnoticed by Klaus. His devilish glare peering through her as if he already knows. What she feels.

Stunned silence passes through the air.

Biting her bottom lip Bonnie slowly retrieved her hand as he held on tightly to her. "I should get back to my date."

Klaus smiles obliging, with a bow his centuries old customs shadowing his modern ones. " By all means."

Bonnie turned on the heels of her feet as she placed her palm on the center of the door, " I will make it my mission to see you again." The devil peering in the very essence of this smile.

That scared and excited her all at once.

She felt her spine stiffen as she continued into the grille. Charming and dangerous those two combinations were never good in one person.

Bonnie didn't know if she should be running as far away from him as possible or if she should welcome the danger he offered.

**A/N- Hi, guys sorry for the long wait but I finally have a brand new laptop :) so starting from today I will try to update all story currently...Although admittedly I probably forgot the plot to a couple but I will try to get back on track... Thanks for being patient even for a not so good writer such as myself but at I try... And as always enjoy. I'll read again to fix mistakes.**


End file.
